


Microfic Meme: Auron

by Spindizzy



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: M/M, Meme: Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not a PIRATE. [Twelve ten word fic in different genres about Auron, as requested by Muggy_Mountain.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Microfic Meme: Auron

ANGST: Auron doesn't move until Braska's pyreflies have faded away completely.

AU: "He's not a _pirate,"_ Yuna says severely. "He's father's _friend._

CRACKFIC: Auron's younger self has more skill than cunning.  
He loses.

CROSSOVER: "SWORD?"  
"Mine."  
"CAPABLE?"  
"Of course."  
"You two related, Fujin?"

DEATH: It's like his sleep. Unrestful and broken by Jecht's voice.

EPISODE RELATED: Tidus doesn't believe him. Not about love. Not from Jecht.

FIRST TIME: He doesn't realise until he tries to breathe and can't.

FLUFF: "Anything you wish, my lord," he says, finally smiling.

HUMOUR: Auron climbing a tree to chase Rikku was unforgettable. Unfortunately.

HURT/COMFORT: "I'm _all right,"_ Braska says. Auron collapses, clutching at him.

SMUT: "My lord -"  
Braska laughs, pulling him closer. "It's just _Braska."_

UST: Jecht knows how Auron feels about Braska. Wishes Braska did.


End file.
